Miraculous Magic
by Eba-chan150
Summary: The night is upon us and two phantom thieves will cross time and space to meet in an adventure. Kaitou Kid and Kaitou Joker will clash in an attempt to gain Butterfly's Heart exhibited in Suzuki's Sky's Museum located on the 150th floor of his new Babylonian Skyscraper. Who will win the heart? Welcome to the shining night! (Cover by: deepfaceglitter(dot)tumblr(dot)com)
1. Advance notice

_**! Hello, I have moved to WATTPAD, if you like what have you found here, you may like the NEWEST stories there. My username there is WITTO150. This story is there too and I plan to make it even better.  
**_

* * *

 _"Senior adviser, sir!"_ the young secretary run into a luxury looking office. It was spacious with an expensive furniture and pictures, showing an old man with a big smile holding trophies.

" _What is it?"_ The old man from the photographs was sitting behind the big desk reading some papers. He was none other than the famous Suzuki Jirokichi the Suzuki Financial Group Senior Adviser with more money than one can count. The old man was wearing beige pants, simple shoes, almost white shirt, and dark beige cardigan.

" _I have found this stuck in the morning newspapers!"_ The young man gave the senior adviser two small cards.

" _Hmm? What?!"_ He jumped on his feet once he saw the first card. It belonged to Kaitou Kid.

" _With your kind permission, tomorrow night during the highest peak of the glorious silver moon I'll fly away with gentle Butterfly's Heart in my grasp. Kaitou Kid"_

" _That impudent thief!"_ Suzuki was shaking with anger and happiness he has yet gotten another chance to capture him. _"This time I'll put his capture in my biography!"_ He started to laugh.

" _Um, sir. There was another card."_ The secretary gave him the second one.

" _Is that an advertisement?"_

" _Tomorrow midnight I shall make Butterfly's Heart that's located in Babylonian Skyscraper owned by Suzuki Financial Group mine. Kaitou Joker"_

" _What's that?"_ Suzuki carefully examined the second card. It had big text "Joker" and a long dragon on the other side. He laughed. _"Well, well, someone is trying to gain some fame. What a poor soul."_ He gave the card back to the secretary. _"Once I catch Kid, I may spare sentence or two about this. Just look at the name! What a joke!"_ Suzuki left the room to call TV, newspapers and do all the preparation for the heist. It will be a busy day.

* * *

[Tokyo street]

* * *

" _Edogawa, look!"_ said Haibara Ai. She was about a 7-year-old girl with short beige hair. She had a light brown skirt, dark brown knee socks, and white blouse.

" _What is it?"_ asked glasses wearing boy with short black hair. He was wearing light blue shorts, bit darker blue jacket with one big yellow button, white shirt, and red necktie.

They stopped in front of a shop selling electronic. The TV in the shop window started broadcasting a live coverage from the Suzuki Jirokichi's house.

* * *

[Sky Joker]

* * *

Small ninja in a pink apron was washing the dishes and listening to the TV when Underworld Net News started he lifted his head to see the screen.

" _Good morning. It's time for Underworld Network News,"_ announced bored-looking man with green and slightly purple hair wearing anything but extravagant stuff like D and J earrings and pink, fluffy scarf. Suddenly, he jumped in the front of the camera and jolly shouted, _"I'm your newscaster, DJ Peacock!"_ It seemed it's his usual behavior as Hachi didn't move a muscle and continued to wash the dishes.

" _Kaitou Joker has yet announced another daring heist. This time he is after Butterfly's Heart displayed on the 150th floor of Babylonian Skyscraper owned by Suzuki Financial Group. And that's not all._ _The owner of the treasure made daring announcement!"_

The screen behind the DJ switched to the live stream of Suzuki's speech.

" _So Kaitou Kid has sent another Advance Notice?"_ asked one reporter.

" _Yes, he is after my Butterfly's Heart diamond. He plans to steal it tomorrow midnight. Just you come, you daring thief!"_ He looked at the camera. _"This time you won't escape!"_ He started to laugh, and the report ended with that.

" _Uh, how strange,"_ pondered confused Dj Peacock. _"I wonder what happened but Kaitou Joker, this isn't heart-pounding and stimulating development! Maybe he forgot to send it!"_

That made Hachi horrified, and he immediately ran after his master.

* * *

[Tokyo Street]

* * *

" _I see the old man is in it again,"_ noted Ai, making slightly sarcastic smile. Conan's face clearly shown what will come next as the black limousine stopped next to them shortly after that.

" _Mister Suzuki is awaiting you,"_ said a man in the black.

" _Can't help it, right?"_ Conan shrug and with Ai they got in the car.

* * *

[Babylonian Skyscraper 150th floor – Sky Museum]

* * *

" _Ah, there you are, my Kid-killer,"_ Jirokichi welcomed Conan by his strange, but an accurate nickname. Conan made a slightly sour face.

" _Nice to see you too, old man."_

Suzuki greeted Ai as well. _"So what do you say?"_ he asked them and looked at the big cut diamond inside of a glass case on the pedestal.

" _It's beautiful,"_ said Ai. She came closer inspecting the visible butterfly made inside of it. _"But where is the heart?"_

" _Just watch."_ Suzuki took small remote control from his gray-blue jacket and pressed the button. The light installed in the pedestal illuminated the gem. The refraction inside of the diamond created the colorful shape of the heart.

" _It's amazing!"_ gasped in amazement Ai and even Conan was impressed.

" _No wonder Kid is after it,"_ he agreed once Suzuki switched the light off.

" _Ah, it's a masterpiece done by modern technology inside of million of years old treasure."_

The young secretary came closer to Suzuki. _"Sir, I'm still worried about the second card."_

" _Fool, that was just a joke!"_ Senior adviser shouted.

" _Second card?"_ That perked Conan's interest. _"Did you get a second card from Kid?"_

" _Nah, it must be just some prank. Some so-called Kaitou… What did he call himself…? Prankster… Rascal… Porker…"_ Conan looked awkward. _"Whatever that second card doesn't matter."_ He excused himself and left to prepare for tomorrow's night.

" _Mister, can you show me the second card?"_ Conan asked the nervous secretary. It was a man in his thirteens with short brown hair, and no significant mark, that would differ him from the men in the hall.

" _Well, you are Kid-killer so it may be useful to you. You can have it."_ He gave him the card, and Conan read the context. The man left to do his job.

" _So, what do you think? Is it a fake?"_

" _I don't know, I never heard about any Kaitou Joker before. Well, if it's a prank or real thing we will see tomorrow."_

They heard Suzuki's loud voice as he was ordering workers what to do. Kid was in disguise among workers.

'That old man is energetic as ever,' he smiled in his worker costume. Whenever there is his heist, there will be enough people for him to use as a disguise or enter their group. He put the box he was holding on the ground pretending he is unpacking it. He carefully examined his surroundings.

'But another note arrived, huh? Joker? I never heard of him. I wonder if it's a joke or…'

" _Hey, you, help me here!"_ called him another man.

" _Coming!"_ he called back. 'Well, real or not, I won't let him have it.'

" _Uh, sorry,"_ apologized short worker he bumped into.

" _No worries,"_ answered Kid back, and as he was walking away he had this strange feeling from the small guy.

The second worked walked outside the room, and the only thing that set him apart from the others were his silver hair. He headed to the restroom where he closed himself in the cabin.

" _Just wait, you old geezer!"_ he shouted angrily. " _Ignoring my Advance Notice!"_

" _Mr. Joker, please calm down,"_ insisted Hachi from the ventilation above the cabin he used to infiltrate the building. _"Let's focus on our job."_

" _You are right. I'll show him a miracle, he won't forget, for the rest of his life!"_

Hachi slightly smiled as he saw Joker's angry face. _"But who is this Kaitou Kid he has spoken about?"_

" _Don't know. Don't care,"_ Joker leaned back.

" _Mr. Joker, don't underestimate your opponent. That phantom thief may be a shady character!"_ Hachi raised his voice.

"' _Kay, I get it, but man, this Suzuki is worst then Kaneari._ _This skyscraper is packed with treasures from basement to top._ _Yosh, let's get back to work."_ He headed out while Hachi turned in the ventilation to move to point "X" where he had quicker access to other parts of the floor.

'But…' Joker started to think, 'something is strange here.' He looked at two small children that were now talking with the Suzuki. 'Why they are here?'

" _Hey, pipsqueak, came here!"_ called Joker older man. Phantom thief in disguise mumbled something and walked toward him. At the same time, Conan looked back at him.

" _Seeing someone suspicious?"_ asked him Ai.

" _Must have been my imagination,"_ he shook his head. _"By the way, old man Jirokichi, do you have some traps here?"_

" _Or course! But let's disguise it somewhere else,"_ he looked around. He was sure Kid is already here, so he took Conan and Ai to his office.

" _Hachi, follow them,"_ Joker whispered to his communicator.

" _Hai, su,"_ answered Hachi and looked at his map Joker made. It has shown all the rooms on the top floor. _"Let's hurry, su."_ He crawled thru narrowly space toward the office.


	2. Two phantom thieves

[Suzuki's office]

* * *

The secretary poured Conan, Ai, and senior adviser Suzuki a tea, and left the room.

" _I haven't seen any policemen here,"_ noted Ai slurping the tea.

" _Who needs them? They will only get in the way. Nevertheless, I have allowed inspector Nakamori guard the first ten floors as he was nagging. The helicopters will make sure that slippery thief can't use his hang glider cape."_ He loudly laughed.

Conan slightly laughed, knowing Suzuki, he had to spend a fortune on not just buy the gem but to make the traps as well.

" _So this time it looks like famous Magician under the Moonlight will meet his end,"_ teased Ai.

" _Naturally, there is no way he can steal the diamond."_

" _And, what you have prepared for him?"_ queried Conan and he tasted his tea.

" _Look at this."_ He put a paper showing only the exhibition room on the table. All of them leaned forward.

Meanwhile, above their heads in the ventilation, Hachi appeared running out of the breath. _"Finally…"_ he covered his mouth, surprised by his voice. Thankfully, it seemed no one noticed him. He carefully watched the room below him.

" _The room will be empty, except for the case,"_ Suzuki started to explain _"and it will be monitored by cameras with no blind spots."_

" _But Kid can just hack the system, right?"_ pointed out Ai the weakness of such security.

" _No worries, cameras are divided into independent groups. Each of them has an own central server. The central server then sends the information to the main security room."_

" _Which means he would have to hack several systems at once to do anything with the transmitted image, right?"_ asked Conan in childishly manner and voice he uses to mislead his opponents.

" _That's right. The floor is covered with weight sensors as well which will close all the exits, trapping him like a rat."_

'Didn't he get around this system once?' thought Conan, remembering one such anti-Kid mechanism.

" _So once he will enter we will know he is there,"_ commented it Ai once more. _"It sure sounds like an impenetrable castle that won't let anyone steal its treasure."_

" _During the tomorrow's midnight, there will be no one inside."_

" _And the only one who can enter is our little magician."_

" _That's right. There is one more trap awaiting him! There is no escape!"_

" _What trap?"_ asked Conan after some pondering.

" _I can't tell in the case Kid planted here or in my clothes a listening device._ _This trap is the only thing which wasn't recorded in any material._ _"_ He casually searched his clothes. _"But it will be his end!"_

" _That's bad, su!"_ silently shouted Hachi. He was afraid secret trap will cause a setback in their plan. As he was hurriedly leaving, he bumped into the wall of the ventilation causing Conan to look up.

" _What's up, Conan?"_ Suzuki looked in the same direction.

" _I just thought I heard something from the ventilation."_

" _Do you think it's Kid?"_ Ai stood up and came closer to the opening in the ceiling.

" _That's impossible_ _. The ventilation is narrow only a small child could fit in."_

" _I see."_

Suzuki stood up. _"I still have some preparation to do, so feel free to look anywhere you want, but don't catch that pesky thief before the reporters can make pictures with me apprehending him to the police!"_ he again loudly laughed.

* * *

[Exhibit room]

* * *

'Oh, that old man,' thought Kid. And it was just like Suzuki suspected, Kid did plant listening device in his sleeve. 'Showing off just like usual.' He walked away from the room, taking with him a bag with tools. 'I should get going to prepare my magic.' As he was at the corner, he glimpsed the silver-haired worker looking at the gem.

Looking at him always left him with an uncertain feeling. 'Could he be…?'

* * *

[The rooftop – evening]

* * *

Kid was hiding in the shadows, adding something inside of a switchboard. He was about to leave when he noticed a movement on the other side of a building. He crouched, carefully observing the figure. The person looked everywhere like it was looking for someone or something.

'Could he be?' Kid looked more from his hideout to see the silver haired boy to run to the edge of the roof. It was enclosed by a wire fence to prevent any accidents. The boy stopped before it and quickly did something before loudly saying:

" _Peeing is the best from the height! Maybe I'll make a rainbow,"_ he chuckled.

Kid fell on his butt, unable to react. For him to witness something like that… 'Are you an idiot?!'

" _Yosh, back to work!"_ the boy ran inside.

* * *

[Conan and Ai]

* * *

" _Thinking about something?"_ asked him Ai as he was silent for the past hour.

" _Ah, even if the security system looks perfect, there is always a way how to disable it."_

" _The cameras are arranged in the independent groups not to mention no blind spots,"_ Ai started to resume the info they got from senior adviser Suzuki. _"The weight system can be switched off, but you need three people for it to press buttons at the three entrances to the room."_

" _Yeah, even if Kid has an accomplice they can't press three buttons at the same time."_

" _And if he tries blackout, there is a whole backup generator for this floor running in less than 10 seconds. Old man Jirokichi sure has too much money at hand."_

" _But Kid always managed to steal his target no matter what."_

" _Despite there being Kid-killer,"_ teased him Ai. _"But honestly, what is bothering you?"_

" _The thing is,"_ he took out Joker's Advance Notice, _"I don't believe this is a joke neither a Kid's work."_

" _Right, he has nothing to gain from the fake note."_ They stopped in front of the case, and Ai looked once more at the jewel.

The room had big rectangular shape. There were only three doors and no windows as it was in the middle of the floor. Each door was on the different side, making only one of them the closest to the pedestal. The ceiling was almost crawling with security cameras. The floor was covered by big red carpets hiding weight sensors. Conan looked at Suzuki, that was once again looking around to check how the work is progressing.

" _So you believe the sender means… huh?"_ Ai didn't finish her sentence as red tennis ball came rolling to the pedestal. Conan had only a second to tumble Ai on the ground before the ball exploded, leaving confetti everywhere.

" _For the old geezer!"_ Sounded angry voice coming from a small speaker. It was attached to a small parachute that was shot from the ball. _"Don't you dare to ignore my Advance Notice! I'll get the treasure before that Kaitou Brat! I'm Kaitou Joker!"_

" _What was that?!"_ shouted Suzuki and picked the small device from the ground. It was the prerecorded message. _"So there is another pesky thief."_

Conan looked at the people around them. One of them had to send the ball here. But with the red carpet on the floor, it was impossible for them to notice such small same colored object with all the work here.

" _Hey, Edogawa,"_ Ai whispered to him.

" _What is it, Haibara?"_ He looked at her angry face. _"Um, sorry, I thought it was dangerous."_

" _Don't worry. I'm used to it."_

" _That's good,"_ he awkwardly smiled.

" _But you are going to pay for this,"_ she showed him her ripped skirt. _"It was my favorite one."_

" _Okay,"_ he looked away from her.

" _So, did you notice anything?"_ she switched back to her calm self.

" _It has the usual stuff, nothing extraordinary."_

" _With this, we can conclude there is another Kaitou Kid-wannabe."_

Kid in disguise returned and noticed something is happening. He listened to the workers.

" _Did you see it?"_

" _Ah, I even heard there is another thief after the diamond."_

" _Seriously? Who it is?"_

" _I think… Poker or something."_

'It seems Joker is a real person.' Kid switched his attention from Conan to the silver haired boy. 'Can he be?'


	3. Welcome to the Show

[Later that evening]

* * *

" _Tomorrow morning we will finish the preparations for the midnight,"_ announced Jirokichi, when he was getting into his car, taking Ai and Conan home.

His car was watched by a young man slightly, smiling under his cap. It was none other than Kid, or more precisely Kaito Kuroba a high-schooler and genius magician. The small car stopped next to him. Its driver was old but healthy looking man.

" _How it went, young master?"_

" _No problem, Jii."_ Kaito leaned back in the seat. _"This night I'll finish the final preparations. Did you get it?"_

" _Of course,"_ old man smiled and passed to him a small box containing three electronic circuits glued to foils. _"Put them on the three touch-buttons near the doors, and the weight system will be disabled at 00:00 for thirty seconds._ _I have made sure to hack the weight sensors from signaling it to the control room."_

" _As expected from you, Jii."_ Kaito made small grin.

" _You flatter me,"_ he stopped at red light. _"I have also gained access to the camera system._ _It wasn't easy but during the booting sequence, I can let them play fake image loop for 30 seconds"_

" _That's all the time I need."_

They continued as they got a green light.

" _I was able to replicate the device for opening the case."_

Kaito picked the small device and put it in his pocket, then he switched on a small notebook and started to type.

" _Did I miss anything, young master?"_ Jii looked worried.

" _No, it's just there is some Kaitou Joker after the Butterfly's Heart too. I want to get some information about him."_

" _Kaitou Joker?"_ Jii was thinking. _"I think, I heard about that one."_

" _Really? You heard about him?"_

" _Apparently he is a genius able to create miracles to aid him in his heists."_

" _Oh, sounds interesting."_ Kaito smiled as he finally found few images of his rival. They were mostly blurry, but he could tell he is wearing tailored bright red suit, with a purple cape and same colored tall hat.

" _Please be careful, your father…"_

" _I know, I know, always keep your poker face."_ How could he forget the life lesson of his late father, who used to be previous Kaitou Kid? Kaito took his secret identity to reveal the suspect behind his death during the magic show.

* * *

[Sky Joker]

* * *

" _Mr. Joker, were you able to do all the preparation?"_ asked him Hachi over a curry.

" _No sweat, it was easy, I almost fell asleep."_ He took a bite. _"Just during the night, I'll add the last detail."_

" _Please, don't say that. There are many uncertain things about this, like the other phantom thief."_

" _And that's why being a phantom thief is so much fun._ _The thrill of getting out a pinch and obtaining the treasure after hard work."_

" _But what will you do with the secret trap?"_ As was Hachi still an apprentice he was worried about many things.

" _You are persistent,"_ Joker looked at his notebook he had next to him and typed something while eating. _"If there is no information, it's pointless to worry. I'll figure out something."_

* * *

[Babylonian Skyscraper – night]

* * *

Kid disguised as a guard entered the building and successfully got to the top. While pretending he is patrolling and checking on the other guards he slipped the electrical circuits on the touch-screen buttons next to the doors. No one naturally had seen him.

There was also a figure moving on the rooftop. _"Yosh, it's ready."_ It was Joker with a big grin.

* * *

[Evening of the heist – 150th floor of the Babylonian Skyscraper]

* * *

" _Is everything ready?"_ asked Jirokichi the man next to him.

" _Yes, sir."_ The man nodded. _"Not even mouse can get here."_

Jirokichi frown and looked at the monitor. They were in the main monitoring room. The walls were filled with monitors, and each was showing up to 6 cameras. The camera system covered everything from 140th floor till the top while ignoring everything else.

" _Isn't it insignificant? Monitoring only top ten floors?"_ asked Ai with Conan next to her.

" _No worries, this center monitors only the top, but it can be switched to see other floors as well._ _Every ten floors have their own security room._ _"_

" _I see, this way even if one control room is breached the others can take its place,"_ commented it, Conan.

Jirokichi laughed. _"Just come you, pesky thieves, I don't mind adding one more to my biography!"_

Conan's corner of mouth twitched. He is still fame driven, that old man.

" _Want to check the place once more?"_ asked Ai. Conan nodded, and so they went to see the exhibit hall once more.

The security room was located on the 150th floor to provide quicker access to the exhibit hall with the various arts. After all, this floor was like a museum, with the lower floors functioning as lecture halls, dance floors or big rooms for conferences. Quite a big part of the building was a luxurious hotel offering anything from mini-golf, hot springs, many bars and even whole floors dedicated to the parks, botanical gardens and small aqua park.

Conan's face was showing his inner thoughts as he was listening to Ai's quite sarcastic comments about this place. The slow walk to the room took them 2 minutes and 24 seconds. 'So, for Kid, it will be less than 10 seconds if he will go from the security room.' Conan carefully examined every person there but found nothing suspicious. He took the map of the floor, checking all the possible entrances. The walls of the skyscraper were made of mostly of reinforced glass all the way from 140th floor to protect the museum part. The three elevators were facing the wall of the exhibition room that had no door. From there it would take about 15 seconds of running to the nearest door. Conan didn't think Kid will use elevators to get here or out, as they stopped on the ground floor and they won't start running till one hour after the midnight.

" _Ladies toilets are clear,"_ informed Ai exiting it.

" _This one too."_

Toilets were located in the corner and provided the nearest hiding place since other rooms for staff were closed. Then they both checked the stairs leading to the rooftop, but the entrance was closed too. Just in case, Edogawa examined the nearest area around it to make sure there is no device but found nothing.

" _If there is no way to get here, it means…"_ Ai started her sentence the Conan finished it.

" _Yeah, Kid is already here, disguised as someone."_

They returned to control room. There were guards, Jirokichi, and his secretary. No one was doing anything suspicious. It was still one hour till the promised time.

'Who is Kid? And who is Joker?' Conan asked himself, pondering. Little he did know Joker is on the move thru the ventilation system.

" _So tight!"_ he gasped as he barely fit in. Despite showing pain in the face, his eyes were sparkling with excitement. _"Just you wait, you Kaitou Brat! I'll get the treasure before you!"_ He looked at the number next to him. It was a code number for the ventilation part. " _Yosh, I'm getting close."_

Joker had no need for a map as he had an outstanding memory. He could memorize an entire map in mere seconds, being able to recall any detail he wanted. It sure was useful in this tight situation.

* * *

[Five minutes till midnight]

* * *

Conan and Ai were watching the monitors. The boy was a bit nervous. No one in the room made any move. Is Kid going for a blackout? Will he come from the roof? Even the entrance to the roof was monitored from here, not to mention that for a full hour the helicopters were making rounds, constantly watching the top of the building.

Something was strange. He had to overlook something. In his head, he was recalling blueprints for each floor. Despite his previous patrolling thru lower five floors, he found nothing suspicious. Just for the sake of his own suspicion, he checked the size of ventilation system. But it was just like Jirokichi said, only up to 12 years old child could fit in.

" _I'm going to the toilet,"_ mumbled yawning Ai.

" _Okay,"_ replied thinking Conan, barely paying her any attention.

The blonde girl walked the corridor in a leisurely manner. She turned into ladies restrooms. She had no chance to notice a figure standing just a few meters away. It was Kid.

'Guess, luck is on my side too.' He looked at his watch. It was just 60 seconds till the midnight. He glanced back at two cabin room… or three to speak the truth. The third one was hidden behind paper wall painted just like real wall. To make the illusion real lights were weakened.

Anyone who would walk here would see just a restroom with worsen light. Everyone would check the cabins, but not the wall, believing it's solid.

Ten seconds till the midnight.

"Hey, Ai…" Conan looked next to him, but Ai hasn't returned yet.

Nine seconds till the midnight.

'Right, she went to the restroom…'

Eight seconds till the midnight.

Conan felt a big bang in his head, as the sudden thought pierced his brain.

Seven seconds till the midnight.

'Yosh, almost there,' grinned Joker in his heart as he arrived just beneath the pedestal.

Six seconds till the midnight.

Kaitou Kid smiled.

Five seconds till the midnight.

'If I remember correctly…' Conan looked behind himself. No one paid him attention as their eyes were glued to monitors.

Four seconds till the midnight.

'… the restroom on the 146th floor had…'

Three seconds till the midnight.

'… three cabins in men section…'

Ai was washing her hands.

Two seconds till the midnight.

'… so why this one… had two?' His eyes widely opened.

One second till the midnight.

Two phantom thieves made big grin. 'It's a showtime,' they thought inside of their hearts in unison.


	4. It's Showtime!

The midnight.

The bell, from the faraway tower, rang and the floor was engulfed in darkness.

" _It's alright!"_ shouted Jirokichi. _"The backup system will be ON in ten seconds. Weight system has its own energy source!"_

Nobody noticed certain small boy is gone, but before he could run out, the white-dressed phantom thief ran from the man section to the doors on the side wall and entered the room. He picked a small device, he got from Jii and opened the case with it. He reached his hand, grabbing the object, but at the same time, he noticed it drastically changed the shape.

He made shriek and pulled hard, dragging something big along it… that was screaming as well. The lights were restored. A person was standing on the pedestal. It was no one else than Joker himself. Both phantom thieves were dumbfounded as this exceeded their wildest imagination.

'Oh, crap!' thought Kid as he finally woke up from the shock. He quickly checked his watch and saw he wasted the time limit. Originally, he planned to get the diamond, set here a rubber dummy, return to the toilets, and mix in the group of security guards that will without a doubt show in front of the door. But now the plan was shattered, and his figure was seen at the monitors and the weight system started to work.

" _What?!"_ shouted Jirokichi.

All the exits closed.

" _What? What?"_ Joker was frenetic looking around, and Kid had totally not amused expression.

" _What are you doing?"_ his question was ignored.

" _I finally got you, Kid!"_ shouted Jirokichi to the microphone. _"You can't escape now!"_ Kid only knitted his eyebrows. _"Finally, I can end my biography with your capture."_

" _Don't print your book before you finish writing,"_ taunted him Kid with a light smile.

" _What you are saying? There is no escape from there!"_

" _Um,"_ Joker got their attention a bit, _"aren't you forgetting someone?"_ He made big innocent smile and pointed at himself and then at the diamond.

" _Ah, you must be that second thief. Such a brat, your parents should put more time in your upbringing,"_ snorted Jirokichi making Joker crack a cold smile and few veins popped next to his eyes. _"Well, I guess I can spend one sentence about you in the epilog,"_ Jirokichi laughed.

" _Damn you, old geezer! I'll show you! I'll get out of this room, and there is nothing you can do about it!"_ His posture shown great confidence.

" _There is nothing YOU can do,"_ Jirokichi lifted his finger, ready to press some button.

" _I can! And I will! I'm Kaitou Joker, and phantom thieves create miracles! They are miracle makers!"_

This speech caused Kid to make a smile and he would probably say something if a sudden burst of white smoke didn't engulf them.

" _Take this!"_ laughed Jirokichi. " _My secret anti-Kid matter!_ _This sleeping gas will knock you out for eight hours._ _I specially created it for you Kid."_ He looked at the monitor with great joy. _"For all these years you were a great opponent, but all has to end."_ He looked at the man next to him and gave him an order. _"Send for the group K1 and K2."_

" _Yes, sir!"_

In next seconds the white smoke dissipated and uncovered two figures. One had white clothes and cloak, while the other wore a bright red, tailored suit, purple-white cloak and blue, tall hat with chess pattern. Both were laying face down. Only the front door slowly opened and two groups of men in suits wearing sunglasses entered.

One man headed to Joker, lifting him up. _"It's just a doll!"_ he shouted seeing the head with a big "Idiot" instead of a face. When the rest of the group looked at him, a new wave of white smoke covered the room. Once it was gone and most men stopped coughing, they realized Kid's body was swapped with a doll too.

" _You, morons, you let him escape!"_ Jirokichi still didn't care about Joker, putting only Kid in his eyes.

" _He is on the 144th floor in the small hall!"_ shouted a guard next to the old man.

" _How's that possible?!"_ Jirokichi couldn't wait, he ordered the group K1 and K2 to follow him down.

Just a two secs after the guards left following the old man a silent voice could be heard:

" _Everything is clear, young master."_

The white figure stood up, revealing it was Kaitou Kid all the time with a simple mask.

" _This was so close, that old man!"_ Kid released a bit of his frustration. If it wasn't for his reflexes, he would be snoring like a bear.

" _I asked you to be careful!"_

" _I know, I know."_ He looked up at the open ventilation. 'So he ran off this way, huh?' His sixth sense tingled as his rival jumped on his feet. Joker used the same trick as Kid. They looked at each other.

" _Young master, hurry,"_ whispered old man in the communicator.

" _I know Jii."_

They were looking at each other in complete silence until Joker did akanbe. _"I got the treasure, Kaitou Brat!"_

" _It's Kaitou Kid, Porker,"_ replied Kid in an annoyed manner.

Joker jumped up and ran off the room.

" _I won't let you!"_ Kid run after him, following him downstairs.

Once they left, from the ladies restroom emerged Ai. She sighted. She knew Kid won't be caught easily, but who would think Joker is this good. She returned to the security room, where men were quickly checking different cameras in hope to find Kid. She looked a bored. She had no intention of pursuing them. She will watch the situation from here, and if anything happens, she will inform Edogawa. 'I wonder where he went to.'

* * *

[147th floor]

* * *

" _Get back here!"_ shouted Kid at Joker.

" _No way, Kaitou Brat!"_ replied Joker, who still held the treasure in his hand and swiped around a corner decorated by a pillar. Kid turned the corner just two sec after Joker, but the young phantom thief was nowhere to seen.

'Where did he?' Kid stopped. In the corridor were doors and one were slightly opened. Kid made grin a slightly moved his hat before his face. 'What an amateur.'

The same grin appeared on Joker's face as he was ready to deal with Kid holding a gem. The magician made another step to the door.

'Just a bit…' thought Joker.

" _Nice try!"_ shouted Kid, turned back and aimed his card gun in the upper left corner above the corner where Joker was hiding under the ceiling.

" _Wha-!"_ Joker barely avoided Kid's cards and jumped down, rotating around his axis. But before he could touch the ground, another card bullet hit the diamond. _"Ack!"_ growled Joker as he lost it.

" _Thank you,"_ laughed Kid jumping over him and grabbing the stone while rushing to the balcony.

" _Give it back, you copy-jerk!"_ Joker was behind him but had to stop as Kid threw smoke bomb under his legs.

With this, Kid finally put some distance between them. He quickly entered the balcony. It was spacious, and there were plans for using it as an open dance hall, weddings and banquets. Round tables with four to five chairs were prepared around the stone balustrade. Kid took a breath and quickly looked thru the stone on the full moon.

'So this one doesn't have Pandora.'

" _There you are, Copy-jerk!"_ shouted Joker, panting. _"You sure are giving me good work-out!"_

" _First Brat and now Copy-jerk?"_ Kid had no understanding of it. _"I think you are the one copying me."_

" _You are the one who copies my master's awesome style! You wear the same clothes just like him, but he is still a lot cooler than you!"_ Joker was waving with his hand, before restoring his composure. _"But one day I'll surpass him, I'll be the best phantom thief in the world."_

" _Yeah, right,"_ Kid put the diamond in his chest pocket.

" _And now, give me the treasure!"_ Joker jumped at him, but Kid avoided his attack.

As they were fighting, they attracted the attention of the helicopters. _"Senior adviser Suzuki, Kid and one another person are now on the Dance balcony on the 147th floor!"_ reported the pilot.

" _What?!"_ shouted Jirokichi to his radio who was still searching the wrong floor. _"Damn, I fell for his trick again! Keep an eye on him!"_

Helicopters went more down forcing Kid and Joker to stop. _"Chance!"_ shouted Miracle Maker and jumped after the gem.

Kid dodged, but Joker made a miscalculation, his leg landed on the inside edge of the railing. He slipped down and started to fall down. "Uaaah!" he shouted.

" _That idiot!"_ Kid immediately jumped after him, caught him and shot a wire with and anchor, hooking the railing. _"You gave me a-WHAT?!"_ He looked at grinning Joker that escaped his grip holding the gem and shooting his wire from the wrist watch.

" _Thanks for the treasure!"_ he swung around the corner near the 103rd floor.

" _That little-!"_ Kid had no name for him, he could only follow him. Once he passed the corner, he saw open window Joker used to return to the building.

" _Young master!"_ shouted Jii.

" _Yes, I know, I know, I'll be back once I teach that brat a lesson."_ Joker gave him quite a headache.


	5. Circus

[103rd floor – Big dance floor]

* * *

Joker finally stopped, catching a breath. He looked at his treasure, juggling with it while whistling. He was in a good mood as he taught that Copy-jerk a lesson about being a phantom thief.

" _That was awesome!"_ exclaimed small kid with a glasses.

Joker turned and thought: 'Isn't it?'

The kid came bit closer having a big smile and happiness in its eyes. _"You have beaten the bad thief!"_

Joker immediately looked proud, if he had Pinocchio's nose, it would be really long right now. _"Naturally, he is a just cheap copy-jerk!_ _Someone like him, can't be compared with me."_

" _Really?"_ made few steps toward him.

" _Who knows? Maybe when you grow up a bit, you can be a phantom thief too."_ Joker playfully stroked Conan's hair while walking away. _"See you, I have a job to finish."_

" _But I want to show you something,"_ Conan turned around, knelt, rotating and then pressing a button on his shoe and sparks appeared. Joker was still walking away but his instinct started tingling.

" _Watch out!"_ shouted Kid, that run into the hall.

Joker looked back, seeing soccer ball appearing in front of small detective and being kicked in the next second with tremendous strength and speed. The ball aimed at his chest. Joker's face was horrified, in the last second he bend backward making a bridge. The ball hit the opposite wall creating a cobweb of cracks as far as the eye can see.

Kid sighed in relief. He may have a bone to pick with Joker, but he knew too well, how being hit with this Soccer ball from the hell, can be painful. And he still wanted to settle the score himself. Conan made quick side steps having both thieves in his field of vision. Joker sat down, looked at the wall and back at the kid.

" _You see? Stop playing at a thief and a detective,"_ suggested Kid. _"You have no chance against a great detective,"_ he smirked in Conan's direction who answered with an annoyed look.

" _Your trick with restroom wasn't half bad, but I saw better from you."_ Conan would probably say something more, but he was suddenly upside-down. _"Wha-!"_

" _That's awesome!"_ shouted Joker with big sparkly eyes. _"How it works? I wanna steal it!"_

" _You-!"_ Conan needed only a sec before restoring his composure and he took his watch, ready to put Joker to sleep. However, Joker has proven to be better than expected and dodged the needle.

" _Hey, hey, that was dangerous. You are full of surprises. Who are you?"_

Conan slowly stood up. _"Edogawa Conan, a detective."_

" _Great detective,"_ added amused Kid in a sarcastic tone.

" _I don't care. I have stolen the treasure just like I promised."_ He took it out and shown it to them.

" _There they are!"_ shouted guard and many others appeared behind him.

Both phantom thieves started to run with guards at their tails. Soon it looked like a wacky chase from a cartoon. Joker was running here and there, moving from one floor to another.

" _This is worst then with Ali Baba!"_ shouted Joker frustrated, when he met another group. _"So annoying!"_ he threw smoke cards and took another hallway.

" _Fire!" shouted tall man, and two men pressed triggers on their special guns shooting nets._ Joker avoided them by jumping at a statue standing along the wall.

" _Am I an animal, or what? Uwah!"_ He jumped at the chandelier, dodging another net and swung from one chandelier to another like a monkey.

Jirokichi meanwhile took a private elevator and went down, giving his men orders while checking his smartphone to see actual situation. 'I won't let them escape!'

Joker thought of escaping thru balcony using balloon gum, but the helicopters were too close, so he had to run. For few secs, he lost all pursuers and he could catch some breath in yet another big hall. _"How many of them are here anyway? This place is absurdly huge –wheeze–"_ He looked around. 'And where is that Copy-jerk? Must have lost him during the chase.'

" _This is as far as you go!"_ shouted Jirokichi and from all the entrances rushed guards in black suits, gas masks with dark lenses and were pointing at Joker with guns.

" _What are you? Mafia?!"_

" _No worries. Those are just BB bullets."_ Jirokichi snorted. _"Because of you, I lost the chance to capture Kid."_

" _That's not my problem. And shouldn't you be more concerned about me? I have stolen the treasure, not that Kit!*"_

" _I don't care! Kid is my target, and I'm making his capture the perfect finale for my biography, so stop getting in my way!"_ Joker's face bit darkened. _"Just quit this, and I may put in a good word for your parents, so they won't punish you that hard."_

" _Unbelievable, you are still underestimating me."_ Joker spread his hands. _"I'm Miracle Maker. Pinch like this is nothing to me!"_

" _Give back the diamond!"_ shouted angry Jirokichi.

" _You want this?"_ Joker took from his jacket the said item. _"Then catch!"_ He threw it up and all eyes couldn't help to watch it. From the gem gushed sudden light.

" _Fool, we have dark glasses, you cannot blind us neither put to asleep! Keep calm and find him! As a kid he can't disguise himself as an adult!"_ barked Jirokichi, but then he felt something hit him in the forehead. _"What?"_ Objects were falling down.

" _What are these!?"_ gasped one man once the light was gone and others soon joined him.

"Eh?!" Jirokichi was speechless. The floor was covered by countless Butterfly's Hearts. Guards were perplexedly picking up the fakes, trying to make sense of it. Jirokichi was looking everywhere, but Joker was nowhere to seen.

'Piece a cake,' thought Joker as he was hiding behind a big vase located near the exit. No one noticed him slip behind them. He checked the treasure in his jacket's inner pocket, and run thru corridor. He thought he is okay, but at the corner he ran into one guard, knocking him to the ground.

He thought he will sound the alarm, but the guard wasn't moving at all. 'Phew, he must have hit his head against the wall. Lucky,' he continued to run. Once he was gone, the guard stood up and smirked.

'Got it.' It was none other then Kaitou Kid in disguise as a guard. In his palm, he had Butterfly's Heart.

* * *

[Control room]

* * *

Ai was watching the monitors. She almost felt bored. 'Well, I don't want to rip my skirt for the second time.' She checked a monitor connected to a further camera on the edge of the building, showing an empty corridor. Most men were focusing on the floor where phantom thieves appeared.

'Well, the second thief looks at least capable of running.' She glimpsed a movement on one of the monitors. 'Who is it?' It was a small figure of… 'A ninja?' she thought skeptically. 'Is he a cosplayer?' The small boy looked at both sides, before running, while holding a round object in his hand. 'Is that!?'

* * *

[45th floor]

* * *

Joker rushed out, realizing he should include elevators in his plan. He hid in the toilet to catch a breath. _"Man, they are so annoying and persistent. And that old geezer has too much money! Hiring so many guards._ _My legs feel like they are made of lead."_

" _Check all the rooms!"_ shouted male voice.

" _Eeep!"_ murmured Joker as someone was opening the door to his hideout.

" _Don't leave even a leaf unchec—huh?"_ It was a man in his thirteens with a small mustache wearing a light brown suit with a dark blue tie. He was staring at a young woman in front of a basin.

" _P-Perv!"_ she screamed.

" _Ah-Ah! I'm sorry!"_ He quickly closed the door, leaving.

" _Inspector Nakamori!"_ shouted one of his loyal men.

Nakamori turned back, seeing the woman running out of… men restroom.

" _W-Wait!"_ shrieked Nakamori and jumped at the woman. _"I have got you now, Kaitou Kid!"_ He tightly hugged her legs looking up, making her fall, except the figure inhaled like a balloon, giving everyone scared look. The balloon burst in a loud POP, revealing jumping Joker.

" _You perv!"_ shouted back Joker.

" _That's not Kid!"_

" _I'm Kaitou Joker! The Miracle Maker!"_

" _And here I thought, I finally got him!"_ Nakamori had tears in his eyes.

" _Shut it! I'm better phantom thief then that Copy-jerk!"_ yelled Joker.

" _Catch him!"_ ordered Nakamori and his men get moving.

" _This is getting annoying!"_ Joker was reaching his limit unless he can rest at least for a bit. 'I can't go on like this for much longer.' The phantom thief reached the dead end on the balcony. Helicopters were gradually moving down, making escape thru sky impossible.

" _That's as far as you can run!"_ reminded him Nakamori.

" _And now to the yesterday forecast,"_ replied Joker sarcastically. He was annoyed by this constant chasing to no end. _"I can see that."_ Joker looked over his shoulder.

" _Then give up,"_ Nakamori took out handcuffs.

" _Who do you take me for?_ _I'm phantom thief, a miracle maker! Running from cops is nothing to me!"_

" _Didn't you just say you have nowhere to run?"_ reminded him Nakamori.

" _Sheesh, if there is no path before me…"_ He jumped back at the stone railing. _"I'll just make one!"_ Nakamori's face got longer by horrified expression as Joker did back-flip, jumping to his certain death. All policemen ran to the railing.

Joker turned, facing the fast approaching ground, chewed some gum, and blow it to the size of a big balloon. Joker jumped at it, cushioning his fall and safely landed. He thought he is safe, but two policemen ran to him.

" _I can't believe one of the thieves is just a kid!"_

Joker was silently growling.

" _Hey, kid, what do you say? Wanna take a ride in a police car?"_

" _Yeah, we will turn on the siren for you."_

" _Ride in a car?"_ Joker looked happy. _"Yes! I wanna ride a car!"_

" _Wanna pick one?"_

" _I already now, which one I want."_ Joker made innocent smile. _"Road Joker!"_ he shouted into his communicator inside of his wrist watch. Soon policemen heard a roar of the engine. A mostly blue car with big KJ on the bonnet slowed down in front of Joker. The thief jumped inside, and a ninja driver stepped on it creating a lot of dust. _"Take care!"_ Joker waved them goodbye and sit down. _"Nice timing, Hachi."_ The ninja boy nodded. _"Let's wrap up this show with a big bang!"_

Nakamori was shouting orders to his radio, and countless men were gathering around the main exit Joker was heading to. Hachi stopped in front of the human mass that scared him.

" _Mr. Joker! This is bad!"_

" _No worries,"_ Joker jumped from his seat landing at the boot lit, putting one knee over the other, looking overconfident and arrogant.

Soon appeared Jirokichi _. "You little brat!" he gasped. "I'm soo~ putting you behind the bars and in my biography!"_

" _Pff, can't believe it took you so long to accept me as the greatest phantom thief."_ Joker looked rather pleased and irritatingly. Young thief waved with his hands, and many cards fell on the ground.

" _What is this supposed to mean?"_

" _Being you, I would watch your steps,"_ Joker smiled and threw one such card in the air where it exploded.

" _These are bombs?"_

In the crowd was standing Kid. 'Oi, oi, isn't it a bit over-kill?' Yet he was curious how is Joker going to run it was him, he would use smoke bomb, but with the car, that opinion is no good. 'So, show me your miracles you are so proud of.'

Joker looked at his wrist watch. _"Whoa, it's already been almost one hour since I came here. Time sure flies,"_ he said jokingly and with a big childish smile.

" _Did you really think, these cards can keep us at bay?"_ shouted Jirokichi. _"My men have BB guns, net shooters and…"_ The sharp sound was heard as a real bullet, pierced the front tire.

" _Mr. Joker, it's flat!"_ shrieked Hachi.

Joker slightly snorted and bit his lip.

"… _now you can't use that car. So give up."_

"Give up? Being in the impossible _situation?"_ Joker was clenching his fists with lowered head. _"_ _That's perfect!"_ His face brighten. _"_ _That's why I love being a phantom thief!"_ He jumped at his feet. _"_ _Who will get the treasure? Will I be able to turn the table?_ _It's so exciting!"_ Joker took a small device from his pocket. Men took aim at him, but no one dared to pull the trigger. Hitting him was one thing, but if he would fell on the bombs, it would create a big accident.

" _It's time for the final countdown!"_ He pressed a small button and on the huge screen above the main gate appeared number three.

All, who saw it, were stunned and most of them scared.

" _What do you –?"_ started Jirokichi.

Two.

Joker's grin was so big and evil.

One.

Kid gulped, and Conan was using his special glasses radar to examine Joker's nearest surrounding.

Bang!

With a loud noise and whistling, the top of Babylonian Skyscraper was lit by numerous fireworks. All heads turned that way, and their eyes reflected the spectacular show.

" _Oh, no!"_ It took Jirokichi several seconds before remembering Joker, but it was too late.

His car was lifted by four balloons and propeller was seen in its was waving at them. _"It was fun. I'll surely come for another piece of your collection. Au revoir! Welcome to the shining night."_

" _Shoot!"_

The cards at the ground released smoke revealing they were fakes bomb all along and inside of the park were bursting balloons with confetti, firecrackers and other noise things causing quite a havoc.

" _Damn it!"_

Helicopters tried to follow Joker, but the fireworks were shot below them making pilots to hesitate and blinding them. This gave Joker enough time to fly to his airship Sky Joker, that he hid in an old hangar at the bank of a river. Soon the airship took to the sky disappearing.

Conan sighed. This time he felt like the fifth wheel as the conflict was more between two phantom thieves.

" _So they got away,"_ commented it Ai coming to him.

" _Ah."_

" _It's hard to believe,"_ she looked at the still continuing fireworks. _"But he left beautiful sight."_

" _But Butterfly's Heart has been stolen. If it is returned it was Kid, but if not…"_

" _Disappointed?"_ Ai looked at him, _"That it wasn't our favorite phantom thief that won?"_

" _Don't joke,"_ Conan's face looked sour. _"I will arrest both of them. And what happened to you?"_ Conan examined her dirty clothes and face.

" _I just tripped..."_ muttered Ai mysteriously with a light smile.

" _Like seriously?"_ With this, they headed to Jirokichi that was now furious.

* * *

*Joker intentionally says Kid's name the wrong way, it's not a typo ;-)


	6. The show's over, folks

[Sky Joker]

* * *

" _Ahh, that was so cool!"_ shouted Joker happily. He has yet obtained an awesome treasure, not to mention he has beaten another phantom thief. Since Joker returned, Hachi had bit strange smile.

" _Here is my special Hamburger steak curry."_

" _Awesome!"_ Joker dig in hogging the food. _"What's up, Hachi?"_ He noticed he is acting a bit unusual.

" _Well, actually…"_ Hachi scratched at back of his head.

" _Not so bad place,"_ said familiar voice and in the door stood Kid.

" _Y-You! How did you got here?!"_ shrieked Joker with curry on his face.

" _It wasn't that hard,"_ he shrug.

" _Well, whatever, I have beaten you!"_ Joker put out Butterfly's Heart out of his jacket.

" _You sure?"_ Kid closed his palm and when he opened it, there was the gem too. Joker blink few times before laughing. _"What's so…"_ Kid stopped as the gem inflated itself and burst like a balloon. _"What the?!"_

" _That was my image gum."_ He chewed a piece of it and created the exact copy of the gem. _"With it I can create anything I want."_

 _Kid was honestly impressed. "But the gem you have," he recovered his poker face, "its true beauty can be seen only in the moonlight."_

" _What?"_ This pinched Joker's interest as he never heard about it. He came to the window, and looked at the diamond that was illuminated by the moonlight. _"Uah!"_ He noticed a small Kid's signature inside of it. The shock was soon replace with appreciation. _"Not bad. You must have switched them, when I knocked you down in the hall, while you pretended to be a guard, right? However, I have still won."_

" _But neither of us have the real one."_ Kid shrug, wondering where the real article is.

" _Hachi."_ Joker gestured him to give him the real gem.

" _Well, actually…"_

The TV shown UNN and all of them watched it.

" _This was heart-pounding and stimulating action! Joker and Kid went head on in order to obtain Butterfly's Heart! But the results were unexpected! Without further ado, watch this!"_

The studio of UNN was switched, for actual footage taken in front of the Babylonian Skyscraper.

" _So, despite there being two thieves, you managed to protect Butterfly's Heart,"_ noted one reporter.

" _There is no way, I would let them do what they want!"_ laughed Jirokichi, holding the gem in his hand.

" _So Kid-killer yet again thwarted Kaitou Kid's heist?"_ asked another.

" _It was just a coincidence, but I have a message for certain nice ninja boy,"_ answered Conan with a smile and cleared his throat. _"I'm sorry, mister ninja boy, but I lied,"_ he copied Ai's voice quite nicely.

Hachi turned pale, and sweat appeared on his cheeks.

" _Hachi~~~"_ Joker was burning.

" _But, but!"_ Hachi started to tell what happened once he got the treasure.

* * *

[Hachi's memories]

* * *

'I mustn't screw up, su!' a ninja assistant looked at both sides. 'Thanks to mister Joker all the guards are after him.' He remembered as he was waiting for him outside of the building covered with his Camouflage technique to get the diamond and escape the building. Once he had it, he entered the ventilation system and traveled down, until he had to get out as the ventilation was divided into separate parts.

'So far, so good,' he looked carefully, avoiding as many cameras as he could while looking for needed entrance to the ventilation. 'Here it is!' He used the engraved pillar by means of a way to the ventilation grating. After long minutes he finally reached the ground floor.

" _Uah,"_ he gasped in relief. _"I did it! Mister Joker will be happy."_ He took the diamond out of his chest pocket and looked at it. _"It truly is beautiful, su."_ He put it back and looked around. The surrounding was like a park providing a lot of hiding places since policemen went after Joker. As he was about to leave, he heard something from the bush near to him.

" _W-Who's there?"_ he prepared his small katana, watching the place carefully. Out of the blue a small figure run at him. It was a blonde girl running at him with closed eyes. Hachi quickly withdrew his sword and stepped aside. The girl ran and stumbled, falling in the dirt.

" _Are you alright?"_ asked Hachi. The girl was sobbing, she slowly got on her knees and looked at Hachi with teary eyes and dirty face. _"Here," he gave her his handkerchief,"_ clean your face."

She didn't take it she only stuttered, _"Give it… back… sniff… you thief!"_ Hachi made a step back. _"Give it back!"_ She cried even more. _"I wanna… see it with my… sniff… sister… uwaah…"_ she cried loudly.

" _Please, don't cry!"_ He tried to comfort her.

" _She is all the time in the hospital. She can barely go out. She is a lot ill, but now… she is better. We promised to see Butterfly's Heart tomorrow together… to make a wish…"_ With every word more and more tears were falling down, turning her cheeks red.

Hachi felt sorry for her. 'What should I do?'

" _My… My name is Ai."_

" _AI?"_

" _Please, can you return it?"_ Haibara's eyes looked so big and sad.

* * *

[Back to the present]

* * *

"… _and that's what happened…"_ Hachi again scratched back of his head.

" _You mean you gave it to her?!"_ shouted Joker furiously.

" _But! But she looked so sad! And her name is Ai, too."_

" _The museum floor will be opening next week. It was obviously a lie, Hachi!"_ Joker jumped at poor ninja that ran away, and the strange chase could start. Joker was angry, and Hachi was constantly apologizing.

Kid was watching this strange scene with an awkward face. He looked at the TV screen. 'That girl is as resourceful as our great detective.' His nose caught the smell of curry. 'Smells good.' He helped himself and sit at the table, putting his hat next to him.

" _Hey, you! Stop eating it! That's my curry!"_ shouted Joker while hooking his hand onto Hachi's neck, hammering him. Joker released Hachi and returned to his own plate.

" _It's so good!"_ Kid was stuffing his face.

" _If you want I can get you a helping to take back."_

" _That would be so kind of you."_

Joker was grinding his teeth. Not just he lost the treasure, but this copy-jerk was eating his curry too. _"Get lost already! This is my airship! Get your own!"_

" _Yes, yes,"_ Kid got up, put his hat back and headed to the exit as he finished his meal. For a second he glimpsed something round, green, and sleepy looking. 'A cat?'

" _Mr. Kid,"_ called him Hachi, _"here is it!"_ He gave him the small container.

" _Thank you."_ Kid stopped at the door leading outside.

" _But how will you get down?"_

Kid smiled. _"I'll spread my white wings."_ With these words, he jumped down. Hachi was first horrified, but then he saw his cape transformed into a hang glider, carrying him away. Small ninja sighed in relief and returned to the kitchen, where was Joker finishing his meal. He looked calm.

" _I'm sorry,"_ apologized Hachi.

" _Whatever, it's not like we can go back now."_ It seemed Joker no longer care for it. _"You just have to put more effort in finding the ancient treasure. We can't let that yawning-jerk beat us to it!"_

" _Hai, su!"_ Hachi saluted. Then he noticed Joker made his famous, evil grin and chuckled. 'I wonder what he did…'

Then Joker looked horrified, shrieking: _"The pseudo-cat! It woke up!"_ He frantically looked around. _"A magnet! A magnet!"_

" _How could you, Mr. Joker!"_ Hachi quickly picked up Hosshii, _"and I was worried he was ill."_

" _Don't let it eat more of my treasures!"_


	7. Epilogue

[Blue Parrot]

* * *

" _It smells good,"_ noted Jii.

" _And it tastes fantastic,"_ Kaito licked his lips. He already put down his Kid costume and was now just your average teenager. _"Itadakimasu,"_ he put a full spoon in his mouth. Jii's eyes widen as Kaito's face turned red and his eyes almost popped out. Before he could ask, what's wrong, Kaito shrieked: _"HOT! Hot! Hot!"_ The flames were slashing from his mouth.

The cover of the container inhaled itself scaring Jii a bit. It burst to reveal a small note.

Serves you right, Copy-jerk.

Under it was a small picture of Joker's face. Before Hachi could pass the curry to Kid Joker mixed inside a chili.

" _That little…"_ Kaito gasped holding an empty glass. His mouth was still pretty red. _"I'll get you for this."_

" _Oh oh oh,"_ laugh slightly Jii, _"Oh, the young ones."_

* * *

Hi there guys and girls, how'd you enjoyed the misadventures of Kid and Joker? Was it fun? From the 3rd chapter, the titles are referencing certain songs and a game. Can you guess it? Well, there are more possibilities, so I'll just post it here.

 **Welcome to the show** – Song by Britt Nicole.

 **Circus** – Song by Brittany Spears.

 **It's show time** – Famous quote of Kaitou Kid and Kaitou R too.

 **The show's over, folks** – Kaitou R catchphrase when the player finishes some part of the game.


End file.
